mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopper (MySims Kingdom)
Hopper remains as a boy in a frog costume, still obessed with frogs. When first arriving to the Forest of the Elves, he can be seen running crazily around, being insane, due to the Balance of Nature being disrupted. When Petal asks you to restore the Balance of Nature and wants you to speak to the Unicorn Statue about restoring the Balance of Nature, the Unicorn Statue will give you a task. You will need to water the Frogberries and make a soup, in order for him to return to sanity. As soon as he is "sane" again, he will ask you to return his "fellow" frogs to the pond. Then when you return to the island he will ask you to paint the temple to give it some style and for more of his "froggies" and several other animals to come to the island to stay. Nothing comes but he is still happy with the temple and spends the rest of his time hanging out with Proto-Makoto at Leaf's stage. Profile Years ago Hopper won first place at a high jump competition. Then, he let success go to his head. Having journeyed far (by pedal boat) to the Forest of the Elves, Hopper is getting in touch with his inner frog and making new friends. SPROING! Tasks Fun With A Frog Objective: '''Socialize with Hopper and convince him to drink broth '''Recommended Socializing Path: Diagnose > Rile Up > Rile Up > Rile Up > Give Broth Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Hopper looks like he has something to tell you. Try talking to him now. Initializing Task Dialogue From Hopper: '''RAWR! Hopper no like BROTHS! WE DO NOT DRINK THEM! '''Travelogue Task Text Before Task Is Finished: '''Socialize with Hopper to convince him to drink his Hopper Broth. '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Talk with Hopper to determine if he is feeling any better. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Hopper: Really? Actually, you're right...that looks delightfully thirst quenching, SPROING! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''Hopper is back to his old self. Yay! '''Leapfrog! Objective: Herd the frogs into the cleansing pond Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Hopper seems much better! But something seems to be troubling him... Initializing Task Dialogue From Hopper: Thanks for helping me escape that curse, ribbit! Can you help me get all these rascally frogs back home into the pond? It's this way, ribbit! Travelogue Task Text Before Task Is Finished: Frogs have very poor eyesight; you need to get real close to them before they can see you! But then they should just follow you right into the pond. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Sproing! Go talk to Hopper! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Hopper: Wee! Us frogs love ponds, ribbit! Don't you just love jumping and being muddy? SPROING! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: The frogs were totally lead. One Giant Leap Objective: 9 Paint in the Temple of the Woods Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Hopper looks like he needs some help, sproing! Initializing Task Dialogue From Hopper: Oh man, did you see those unicorns appear? Maybe if we make the temple even better, more frogs will come! Or maybe even a toad! Sproing! Travelogue Task Text Before Task Is Finished: Guess Hopper needs the temple redecorated, sproing! Travelogue Task Text After Task Is Finished: Yes! That's perfect! Sproing! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Hopper: Well, name, I don't see more frogs showing up, but that temple sure is the sproingiest! Thanks! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Sproing! After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning Says: '''Petal comes here every day in the morning! I think that's neat, don't you? '''Area He Is In: Temple of the Woods Noon Says: '''I really like that Robot Girl! She's funny! '''Area He Is In: '''Temple of the Woods Afternoon '''Says: '''Every day is super fun now that I get to play with my froggie friends! '''Area He Is In: '''Leaf's Stage Evening '''Says: '''It's time for another Leaf concert! Let's all Sproiiiiiing! '''Area He Is In: '''Leaf's Stage Night '''Says: '''Most frogs sleep at night, but camoflauged frogs stay awake at night! That's my fun froggie fact, SPROING! '''Area He Is In: '''Leaf's Stage, sleeps on any available chairs/couches/beds, just yawns if none Rewards *New frog suit in Costume Corner after completing task '''One Giant Leap. }} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs